PTL 1 and PTL 2 describe a lead component mounting machine provided with a component insertion device which inserts a lead wire of a lead component into a through-hole of a circuit board from one side, and a cut-and-clinch device which cuts and bends a protruding portion of the lead wire which protrudes from the other side of the circuit board.
In the lead component mounting machine described in PTL 1, a lead wire of an axial lead component is held by a chuck on portions facing both sides of a component main body, and is inserted into a through-hole. In a state in which the lead wire and the component main body are held by the chuck, the protruding portion of the lead wire is cut and bent from the other side. In the lead component mounting machine described in PTL 2, the lead wire of the lead component is held in a state of being pinched by a pair of pawl portions, and is inserted into a through-hole. Subsequently, the holding by the pair of pawl portions is released, and the component main body is pushed downward by a pushing-in device. In a state in which the component main body is pushed in by the pushing-in device, the protruding portion of the lead wire is cut and bent.